simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan na Colliete
Clan na Colliete is clan head of the Duchy of Colliete and the current ruling clan of the East Heaven Kingdom. It is a cadet branch of the former House Selis of the Kingdom of Hermantine, and came into power after reuniting the warring duchies after the fall of Hermantine. The clan name comes the castle name, Caisleán na Coillte, which in Oithir means Castle of the Woods. Since its rise to power, there have been only four Sacred Princess that came to rule the kingdom. Though the Sacred Princess is head of both the kingdom and the clan, she does not hold the title of Duchess na Colliete. A relative, usually a sibling or cousin, holds the title of the Duchy na Colliete. Since Oct 6, 3147, the head of government has assumed to title of Serene Queen, with the title of Sacred Princess being awarded to the heir of the kingdom Members of the Royal Family Members of the Royal Family are only those directly related to the ruling monarch. Sibilings and distant relatives to the Royal Family are only identified with the Duchy of Colliete, most do not use the preposition "na" in their name. The only two exception is the Grand Duchess Alliase na Colliete, the daughter of Fiona na Colliete the younger sister of Celestial Princess Tallisibeth na Colliete; the other is Duchess Bridgette na Dandiville, who was adopted into Clan Colliete after her grandfather's rebellion. Her Most Serene Majesty Serene Queen Morgan na Colliete Serene Queen Morgan na Colliete, 5th ruler of the East Heaven Kingdom, Knight of the Dragon Guard, priestess of Aura, and holdsthe Aquitanian title of 3rd Duchess of Greater Savoy. Full name is Morgan na Colliete agus Neamh. She was named Sacred Princess abdication of her mother, Queen Mother Meru na Colliete. She was elevated from Heavenly Princess to Sacred Princess when she was crowned and is the fifth ruler of East Heaven. Her sister Tallisibeth na Colliete holds the title of Heavenly Princess until Morgan na Colliete marries and has children. After a number of petitions from the people, she assumed the title of Serene Queen Since she is still unmarried, the people have begun to call her the "Virgin Queen," a monniker that she herself began to unofficially adopt. While there are many suitors attempting to woo her, she has thus far maintained her refusal to marry. Royal Clan na Colliete *'Her Majesty the Serene Queen, ''3rd Duchess of Greater Savoy': '' Morgan na Colliete (born 3082) *'His Highness' the Sacred Consort: 'none **'Her Highness the ''Sacred Princess, Princess of Imil and ''Lady of Greater Savoy: Tallisibeth II na Colliete (born 3110) ***'Her Highness the ''Heavenly Princess, Princess of Ustio ''and ''Lady of Greater Savoy: Hermione na Colliete (born 3149) Clan na Colliete *'''Her Highness the Queen Mother, 2nd Duchess of Greater Savoy: Meru na Colliete (born 3047) *'His Highness the Lord Consort:' John III of Corvall *'Her Highness the Princess, Her Grace the Duchess of ''Oberkollern: Serana na Colliete (born 3049-died 3154) **'Her Highness, Her Grace the 2nd Duchess of Oberkollern '' ': '' Agrais na Colliete (born 3120) *Her Highness the Princess', Her Ladyship the Duchess of Oberkollern: Karita na Colliete (born 3049-died 3154) **'''His Highness, Lord of Oberkollern: Sebastion na Colliete (born 3122) *'His Highness the Prince, His Grace the Duke of ''Holstein:' Erik na Colliete (born 3051-died 3150) **'Her Highness, the Her Grace the Duchess of Holstein: Elisa na Colliete (born 3142) **'''His Royal Highness Marquess of Hollybrook: 'James of Colliete (born 2964-died 3002) **'His Royal Highness Marquess of Pale Pass: 'Henry of Colliete (born 2970-died 3033) Extended Family A list of the extended households and clans of Clan na Colliete. This includes House Hohensteinburg of Aquitania , Clan na Dandiville, and the Kasemoiji clan. ''House of Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Aquitanian clan) See, House of Hohensteinburg The ruling family of the Fedral Republic of Aquitania, this Household was formed from the union between Wilhelm III Hohensteinburg and Maya Elizabeth na Colliete. All members of this union are considered members of Clan na Colliete with all rights and responsibilities. ''Kaisers of Aquitania, Kaisers of Lusitania and Monarchs of Prussia '' *'''High Majesty the Kaiser, 4rd Duke na Ellenjoy Grace: '''Friedrich II Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Born 3142) ''Imperial Princes / Princesses Children of the Kaiser *'His Highness the Prince of Prussia' - None Imperial Princes / Princesses Siblings to the Kaiser *'High Majesty the Kaiserin Mother: '''Annelice Liesel von Westmark (Born 3098) *'His Highness the Duke of Niederkollern '- Alexander Maric Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Born 3099) **'Her Highness the Duchess of Niederkollern''' - Alexandra Dorothie Fulthoss (Born 3103) *'His Highness the Duke of Strassburg-Dessau '- Georg Friedrich Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Born 3115) Imperial Princes / Princesses Siblings to the Kaiser *'His Highness the Duke of Niederkollern '- Alexander Maric Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Born 3099) *'Her Highness the Duchess of Niederkollern' - Alexandra Dorothie Fulthoss (Born 3103) *'His Highness the Duke of Strassburg-Dessau '- Georg Friedrich Hohensteinburg-Colliete (Born 3115) ''Clan na Colliete (Ducal clan) First formed by Gwendolyn na Colliete under the Kingdom of Hermantine, it gained importance during the leadership of Tallisibeth, 20th Duchess na Colliete. The title has since been retained by the family of Fiona na Colliete, 21st Duchess of na Colliete and sister of Celestial Princess Tallisibeth na Colliete. *'Her Grace the 21st Duchess na Colliete': Fiona na Colliete (died 3010) **Her Grace the 22nd'' Duchess na Colliete: '''Alliase na Colliete (born 2962-died 3043) ***Her Grace the ''23rd Duchess na Colliete': Liliana na Colliete (Born 3025-died 3080) ****'Her Grace the 24th Duchess na Colliete:' Orlha na Colliete (Born 3047-died 3142) *****'Her Grace the 25th Duchess na Colliete: '''Gracie na Colliete (born 3092) ******'Lady na Colliete: Amy Lynn na Colliete (born 3147) ***'''Lord na Colliete: Vincent na Colliete (Born 3028-died 3140) ***'Lady na Colliete': Terra na Colliete (Born 3030-died 3144) ''Clan na Hollybrook'' A recent cadet branch formed by Emilia na Colliete, who became the "Queen's Own". *'Her Highness the Princess, 1st Countess of Hollybrook:' Emilia na Colliete (born 3034, adopted 3042-Died 3142) *'His Lordship the Count of Hollybrook:' Karl Selis de Hermantine **'Her Highness the Princess, 2nd Countess of Hollybrook': Dawn na Colliete (born 3082) **'Her Highness, The Lady of Hollybrook: '''Isara na Colliete (born 3090) ''Clan na Astrael Plains A cadet branch of Clan na Colliete. Formed on 3065 *'Her Highness the Countess of Astrael Plains: '''Dawn na Astrael Plains (born 2963) **'Her Highness the 2nd Countess of Astrael Plains: Karen na Astrael Plains (born 3021) ***'''Her Highness the 3rd Countess of Astrael Plains: 'Orlha na Astrael Plains (3086) ''Clan na Dandiville Though still considered a clan of its own right, It became a cadet branch after the failed rebellion against Tallisibeth na Colliete and the adoption of the 2nd Duchess Brigette na Dandiville. *'''Her Highness the 2nd Duchess na Dandiville (formally adopted): Bridgette na Dandiville (born 2970, adopted 2980 **'Her Highness the 3rd Duchess na Dandiville: '''Maribeth na Dandiville (Born 3010-died 3074) ***'Her Highness the 4th Duchess na Dandiville:' Alicia na Dandiville (born 3033-died 3122) ****'Her Highness the 5th Duchess na Dandiville: Miakis na Dandiville (born 3072) *****'''Her Ladyship na Dandiville: Johanna na Dandiville (born 3140) ''Kasemioji Clan'' A cadet branch formed from the desendents of Mitsumi noh Kasemioji. *''1st Countess of Kageshima, Duchess of Friesland: '''Grand Marshal Mitsumi noh Kasemioji (born 3009-died 3106) **'2nd Countess of Kageshima, Duchess of Friesland: Achiko noh Kasemioji (born 3032-died 3140) ***'The 3rd Countess of Kageshima and Duchess of Friesland:' Sakura noh Kasemioji (born 3082) ****'The Lady of Kageshima and Friesland: '''Chidori noh Kasemioji (born 3142) ***'The Lady of Kageshima and Friesland: Ayane noh Kasemioji (born 3098) ****'''The Lord of Kageshima and Friesland: '''Toshiro noh Kasemioji (born 3142) Past Sacred Princesses and Serene Queens This is a list of Sacred Princesses who ruled East Heaven Kingdom Tallisibeth na Colliete.jpg|An Chéad Naofa Banphrionsa Tallisibeth na Colliete Sefar na colliete.jpg|An Dara Naofa Banphrionsa Sefar na Colliete 01439ea04e1bcb90bd667f10d3a16ea6.jpg|An Tríú Naofa Banphrionsa Mint na Colliete Meru na Colliete.jpg|Ceathrú Naofa Banphrionsa Meru na Colliete *Tallisibeth na Colliete-(2979-3014) *Sefar na Colliete (3014-3041) *Mint na Colliete (3041-3083) *Meru na Colliete (3083-3142) Residences of the Royal Family '''Palaces and Castles of Clan na Colliete *Sapphire Palace, Veluca, Duchy of Colliete, East Heaven Kingdom Royal palace.jpg|Royal Palace, Veluca Pálás an Uisce.jpg|Pálás an Uisce, Mac Anu Ró-Naofa Mhainéir.jpg|Ró-Naofa Mhainéir, Ville de Hermantine yamani-castle.jpg|Furawā-jō, Izumi Province *Castle na Colliete, Duchy of Colliete, East Heaven Kingdom *Pálás an Gaoth(Palace of the Winds), outskirts of Termina, Duchy of El Nido *Pálás an Uisce(Palace of Water), Mac Anu, Duchy of Colliete, East Heaven Kingdom *Ró-Naofa Mhainéir (Sacred Manor), Ville de Hermantine, Duchy of Hermantine *Furawā-jō (Flower Castle), City of Izumi, Izumi Province, East Heaven Kingdom *Dìqiú chéng (Earth Castle), Jiangling, Jiangzhou Province, East Heaven Kingdom Category:Monarchs Category:East Heaven Kingdom Category:Aquitanian Empire